Sea Of Fables
Sea Of Fables is a Subcontinent composed of flooded sims located in central-Eastern Sansara. Initially known as Lost Lakes, it was later renamed. SLGI team gave it the designation number B017. According to the definition, Sea Of Fables is a Subcontinent, a continuous group of sims, part of a continent, sharing common features and also common names. History The Sea Of Fables is one of the first extensions into what is now Eastern Sansara. Later, land sims were gradually added East to it. The sea was not built in one session, but got shape gradually, from West to East. Structure Sea Of Fables is clearly visible on the map as a large, triangle-shape structure, surrounded by dry land on all sides. It is roughly 7/7 sims. The sea is connected to nearby bodies of water through 4 canals or rivers. Three of them are navigable. The only exception is the river to South, which flows from Sutherland Abyss, Sansara Highlands. Geography The subcontinent is submerged, except for some islands. But, as the altitude map reveals, the sea floor is not uniform. There are many sand dunes on the floor. Also, there are several islands, which can be easily visited. Islands *'Mount Olympus', located in Bohai sim, is the highest island and it covers almost an entire sim. Highest altitude is 108 m. There is a resting place on top. A long stairway allows access from an improved dock to the top heights. *'Isles Of Blessed' are located in Mirtoon sim. There are four islands connected through small bridges. Altitude is low. Each island has a central building. Vegetation is tropical. *'Baffin Archipelago' consists of 10 islands, the largest located in Baffin sim. In past, a transfer telehub existed here, allowing for a fast access to Sharp Continent. Currently, as teleporting is easy for everyone, the telehub is no longer functional, but still is a place for people to meet and hangout. Highest altitude detected is 60 m. Other objects of interest can be found on other islands, including statues and artefacts. Hera's Island is part of the archipelago. Another island, located in Hudson sim, is barren land. *'Hephaestus Isle', located in Banda sim, is flat and hosts a few ruins. *'Poseidon Island' is located mostly in Bohol sim and hosts a Greek-style sea village. The village is large and well developed, with many buildings that can be visited. A traveler can find anything, including a space observatory. Highest altitude appears to be 78 m. *'Joppa Island' is located in Okhotsk sim and hosts a temple. The same sim hosts Gorgon Island, with a small cave. *'Seriphos Island' is located in Cortez sim and hosts a temple. *'Perseus Island', located in Bering sim, hosts many ancient buildings, functional. Highest altitude is 49 m. Submerged The sea floor is not flat. There is a submerged canyon in Bothnia sim. Also, in Ionian, there are submerged dunes that can pose thread to sailors. Raised sea structures can be found in Tyrhennian sim, where they are signaled by two buoys. Sea vegetation is present in most of the places. Also, divers can find fish swimming in the water. With some luck, a diver can find wrecked ships. One is located in Sidra sim and is signaled by a green buoy. Land Status All land is protected land, opened for sailors and travelers. There is no private-owned land. Access Sea Of Fables is easily accessible by boat. There are boat rezz zones on some islands. Residents living at the coast have easy access, as they can rezz their own boats. The sea is connected to other parts of Sansara through waterways. Pilots can fly with their airplanes without problem and can use some of the nearby airports. YavaScript pods travel to the islands. The SLGI Trains also fly above the sea. See Also *Second Life Geography *List Of Subcontinents *Sansara